Time x Memories
by Lobelia's Code 2
Summary: Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan menikah dengan orang lain, meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan yang tak pernah terjawab di hati Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyunpun memilih untuk menikah. "Akhirnya kau juga bisa melakukannya Kyunnie.". Ini bukan akhir namun permulaan untuk penuntasan benang kusut. "Aku berjanji akan membuat Sungmin menyesali semua ini." KyuMin Fic, Yaoi, DLDR!


" **Time x Memories"**

 **The Ultimate KyuMin**

 **Cho KyuHyun x Lee SungMin**

YAOI/Boyslove, Romance and Hurt/Comfort, T+ Rated sometime, Typo(s), Chaptered, OOC, OC for Lily.

 **Disclaimer :**

Of course, this story is an exception characters belongs to Shuzu Miharu—it's me.

That's bloody dumb if you don't like but still try to reading and end with bashing.

 **Just leave if you don't Like, I'm not insist. /smirk**

 **.**

.

 _ **Kyuhyun – The Time I loved you (**_ _ **우리가**_ __ _ **사랑한**_ __ _ **시간**_ _ **)**_ _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Summary :

Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan menikah dengan orang lain, meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan yang tak pernah terjawab dihati Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyunpun memilih untuk menikah. "Akhirnya kau juga bisa melakukannya Kyunnie.". Ini bukan akhir namun permulaan untuk penuntasan kenangan yang seakan bersambung kusut. "Aku berjanji akan membuat Sungmin menyesali semua ini."

.

.

Prolog

.

Banyak hal yang akan terungkap dari hati seorang manusia, entah itu dampak dari keegoisan ataupun ketulusan. Namun dari berbagai macam perasaan yang muncul itu, ada dampak yang selalu akan menyertakan diri dan orang lain untuk terhubung merasakannya, terlebih dari satu hal tersebut semua emosipun bisa mendatangi mereka. Cinta, itulah dampak dari kedua yanag bersatu dari keegoisan dan ketulusan hati manusia.

Segalanya akan terasa berbeda jika anugerah perasaan bernama cinta itu melanda hati seorang manusia, seakan dia tak ingin berakhir dari dunia fana ini dan tetap mencinta merasakan endopin yang menyerang tubuhnya. Kenangan, kebahagiaan dan senyuman seakan tak pernah ingin mereka tinggalkan, namun ceritanya akan berbeda ketika cinta itu berakhir. Ketika salah satu dari hati tersebut menyudahinya, dan menyebar kepahitan, tak perlu diuraikan lagi bukan bagaimana rasanya? Karena semua orang pasti punya nostalgia tentang perasaan tersebut.

Mungkin berakhir dan melupakan luka dari cinta yang lalu bersama takdir kita itu adalah hal terbaik, dan bisa menjadi penawar perasaan anda. Namun bagaimana jika, perpisahan itu terucap karena ingin tetap saling mencintai, karena tetap ingin saling memiliki, karena tak ingin melukai hati masing-masing, apakah itu bisa anda terima?

Pikiran salah seorang dari mereka terputus dari nostalgianya, sebuah kenyataan dari masa lalu hadir dihadapannya, membuat banyak hal di pikirannya menjadi kacau. sekilas matanya mengerut memanas tapi kembali dia menguasai dirinya dan menjabat tangan orang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Senang bisa kembali bertemu denganmu Sungmin- _ssi_."

Sungmin ikut tersenyum diiringi senggolan dari sang istri, seperti berusaha memberitahu satu hal, sekilas ada perasaan terkejut dihatinya saat menyadari sesuatu hal namun dia segera menyembunyikannya dengan senyum manis yang amat disukai seseorang itu.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , sepertinya istriku ingin segera mencicipi hidangan..hehe."

"Ah jangan sungkan _sunbaenim_ , jika belum banyak orang yang harus kujamu, aku dan Kyuhyun pasti akan menemani kalian."

Seseorang yang cantik jelita dengan gaun putihnya mendahului Kyuhyun berbicara, sehingga Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan menggenggam gandengan wanita tersebut. Setelah Sungmin dan istrinya menghilang di kerumunan para tamu undangan, wanita tersebut menarik dasi kupu-kupu Kyuhyun sehingga mau tak mau Kyuhyun membungkuk dan terkaget mendapati wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Wanita itu berbisik dengan pelan. "Setidaknya ini hari bahagiaku, aku malah menemukan raut wajahmu yang hampir 1 tahun ini tak pernah kulihat lagi. Jangan kecewakan aku di hari pernikahan kita _arraseo_? Tersenyumlah Kyun- _ah_."

Kyuhyun tertegun seketika dan mengingat satu hal, ia menatap wanita tersebut dengan penuh penyesalan. Dia segera membawa tangannya mengusap punggung wanita tersebut. "Maafkan aku, aku takkan mengecewakanmu. Akan kupastikan hari ini akan menjadi hari paling membahagiakan untukmu, Lily."

Tiba-tiba semua orang bersorak melihat kedua mempelai yang menurut mereka itu tengah bermesraan, akhirnya pesta kebun itu semakin meriah ditemani dengan tenggelamnya matahari. Terkecuali seseorang dipojok sana yang memandang hal itu dengan berbagai perasaan, _Champagne_ ditangannya hampir saja mengikuti gravitasi.

"Ternyata kau juga bisa melakukannya Kyunnie."

.

 _Time x Memories_

 _._

"Bagaimana Kyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dengan berat. "Darimana kau tahu tentang mereka dan skedul sebanyak ini?"

Ia kembali memperhatikan _Ipad_ sang istri, terlihat sangat lengkap tanpa terlewatkan satu menit kesalahan disana. Kyuhyun antara keheranan dan terkagum-kagum saat membacanya.

"Ternyata kau tak mengenal aku dengan baik selama ini, aku mempunyai banyak koneksi." Ucap Lily disela-sela kegiatannya mengepak bajunya kedalam koper.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Lily dengan tatapan 'Terima Kasih'.

Ini adalah skedul Sungmin dalam menghadiri seminar dan kunjungannya ke Bangkok selama 45 hari, disana disebutkan juga bahwa istri Sungmin akan menyusul kesana 1 minggu kemudian untuk kepentingan lainnya. Itu berarti ia punya waktu 32 Hari untuk mengganggu Sungmin, _okay_ dirinya bukan bermaksud menjadi _stalker_ atau apapun itu. Ia ingin meluruskan sesuatu hal di masa lalu dan sekarang. Satu tahun Sungmin menghilang setelah membuat keputusan yang tak terduga untuknya, lebih buruk dari itu keputusan itu tetap menimbulkan keputusan lainnya yang membuat dirinya tak mengerti dengan Sungmin.

Sejauh ini, dengan berbagai pengorbanan yang Lily lakukan untuknya ia akan meluruskan perasaannya yang sampai saat ini tetap sama. ia takkan menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk mendobrak keadaan yang telah dimanipulasi oleh Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali pada masa lampau, dan itu membuat perasaan familiar menusuk hadir di dadanya. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan menekan layar ponselnya.

"Paman, bisa pesankan 2 tiket penerbangan ke Bangkok dan penginapan di Pattaya yang sama dengan Lee Sungmin."

Lily menoleh dan seketika tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun tersebut, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan dan bangkit setelah 1 tahun ini dia tertinggal. Lily lalu menatap layar _ipad_ ditangannya, meskipun Kyuhyun awalnya dipaksa dan termotivasi olehnya namun ia takkan menyesal, ia ingin sebelum waktunya tiba ia ingin Kyuhyun seperti 1 tahun lalu. Penderitaannya seharusnya sudah reda.

Lily tiba-tiba menimpuk kepala Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai menelpon pamannya, Kyuhyun berbalik dan meringis dan itu membuat Lily tertawa jahil.

"Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya bangkit dari kesedihannya, berjanjilah untuk tidak menyesalinya."

"Aku berjanji akan membuat Sungmin yang justru menyesali semua ini."

.

 _Time x Memories_

 _Lobelia's Code_

 _._

Sungmin dengan terengah-engah bangun dari tidur panjangnya, ia segera menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia berjalan ke pantry dengan tergesa-gesa, ia tak peduli dengan jika bantingan keras pada lemari es itu, akan membangunkan istrinya. Ia terlalu fokus pada apa yang datang ke mimpinya.

Sungmin kembali ke kamar dan meneguk segelas air putih untuk menghilangkan rasa ketakutannya efek dari Bunga tidurnya. Namun dahaga itu seperti tak pernah hilang, karena rasanya air yang baru saja diteguknya instan berubah menjadi keringat.

Sekilas ia menatap istrinya yang tengah tertidur pulas, alisnya bertautan.

' _Kenapa?'_

Satu kata yang muncul dibenaknya ketika ia mengingat mimpi yang baru saja menghampirinya. Beberapa hari ini setelah menghadiri pernikahan Kyuhyun, ia merasa dihantui beberapa memori yang hadir di mimpinya. Memori yang secara bergantian membuatnya tertarik pada masa lampau.

Sungmin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, ingin sekali ia meninju tembok kamar ini. Matanya seketika memanas mengingat potongan dari memori ingatannya tentang Kyuhyun. Seharusnya, ia tak datang ke pernikahan itu jika akhirnya seperti ini.

"Bodoh, Tak seharusnya kalian datang ke mimpiku."

.

 _Time x Memories_

 _._

 _TBC / End?_

Wkwkwk ada yang bisa menangkap awal fic ini?  
ini pendek soalnya sekedar prolog, yang suka silahkan _review_ ^^

 _._

 _Ja, Arigatou._

Btw. Ffn yang di akun lobelia's code, yaitu Darted. Saya ragu lanjutin, soalnya udah lupa sama file n ceritanya, oia, akun itu ga dipakai lagi soalnya saya lupa emailnya, saking banyaknya email. -.-" ada yang mau beli?:v /kabur ke jubah KyuZart.


End file.
